The Legend of Zelda Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda. HUD Tektite Occasionally, Tektites will jump in a manner that touches the HUD; however, they will always land in the play area. Indoor Music To perform this glitch, Link must purchase the Blue Ring from the shop. After the purchase of the ring, he must exit and re-enter the shop while the Rupee counter is still decreasing. Other ways to perform this glitch include finding a 100-Rupee Secret, being charged with a door repair fee, and after winning or losing a large amount of Rupees from the Money Making Game. With these alternative means to performing the glitch, Link does not have to re-enter the same place he exited, provided he gets to another place before the counter finishes increasing or decreasing. Keeping Food To perform this glitch, Link must approach the Hungry Goriya blocking his path in certain dungeons. After feeding the Goriya the Food and the Goriya fades after the "secret found" jingle plays, go to the subscreen to end the game. Select continue on the options list and the game will restart with Link at the dungeon entrance. The Food will still be in Link's possession, but the Goriya will be gone when he returns to its room. Moving Attack To perform this glitch, Link must walk toward a door, and just as he touches the door, attack with the sword. He should now attack and walk through the door at the same time. Portable Fairy To perform this glitch, Link must warp to the Fairy Fountain that was Level 5 during the First Quest. The first four levels must be completed to do this; however, the fifth level does not have to be completed. Once Link arrives, the fairy will heal Link, but he can continue to move while receiving health, allowing Link to go anywhere in the game, including dungeons, and his health will continue to rise. Any damage that Link receives will automatically be recovered while his hearts are filling. This glitch is only able to be performed in the Second Quest. Self-Unlocking Door To perform this glitch, Link must go to Level 1 in the First Quest. When he enters the level, there will be a locked door. He must exit and re-enter the level and the door will be unlocked. This glitch will only work on Link's first visit to Level 1. Solid Walls? To perform this glitch, Link must find any dungeon that has doors on both the north and south walls in the Second Quest. In Level 2, the wall that borders the north side of the Recorder room will suffice. Start on the north side of the wall and walk south through it, then immediately turn north and go through it again. Once Link finishes going through it, part of him will still be in the wall. Push to the south and he will enter the wall as if it were an open doorway. Walk through the wall and Link will come out on the other side and move a full tile away from the wall, disregarding anything in the way. Walk above NPCs There is a restricted space just above the NPCs found in various caves. Although there is nothing obstructing Link's path, the game will not allow him to walk in the area above the NPC for whatever reason. Position Link near the top boundary, face down, use a Candle and immediately rush into the flame as it appears. Link will be thrown back by the damage, pushing him into the boundary that he normally cannot cross. Continue to repeat these steps a few times and Link will be able to walk through the boundary freely. Walk on the HUD To perform this glitch, Link must go one screen to the left from the start and walk along the rocks on the top of the screen. Once Link gets to the corner, walk to the right while avoiding the break in the wall and turn to go straight up. If done correctly, Link will be walking on the top and appearing to be walking on the HUD. To end the glitch, walk down from the rocks. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda